Life and Death's Spirit Binding
A Wonderful Beginning "Ooh, Deaath... Why does it have to be rabbits?" Life asked her younger brother. She had been hunting rabbits for the better part of a day now, and she was getting quite sick of it, to say the least. "I told you, rabbits are the easiest things to catch around here." Death replied, looking up for a brief moment before resuming his work. While his sister was hunting, he had been occupying his time by constructing her magic circle out of grass. He was simply trimming parts of it so as to leave his desired design about three or four inches taller than the relief he was cutting. This wouldn't be so bad if all he had to do so with was a rather large machete. He was so close to tossing it aside and tearing at the grass with his hands. "If they are the easiest, then why don't we just... ooh, I don't know, take a few eggs from mother and father? Surely they won't mind." "While that would be convenient, you more than me should know that those eggs were never alive, and would not work for either of us. It's got to be something you hunt." "And I would love it if you would help me." Life said sweetly, fluttering her eyes at her brother while she did so. "And again, love, you know that I can help you with that no more than you may assist me with this, as fed up with it as I am." Death stood up and embraced Life with a kiss. "You've already collected quite a few, keep on at this rate we should be able to finish by nightfall. And then... and then..." "And then we shall begin a wonderful life together." Life said, pulling herself closer to her love. "And that we shall." Death replied with a smirk. He then pushed his sister away, forcing the two of them to continue with their respective work. Just as Death had promised, the sun was beginning to fade when Life returned. Death had just finished his pattern, long having thrown away his machete in favor of plucking at the earth with his hands. He gathered up the tool. They would be needing it again in a few moments. He watched as Life arranged the rabbit corpses into a rough circle with a cross running through the middle. She stood up, looked down for a bit, and nodded to herself. "I'm ready when you are." She said without moving, instead lowering her head to contain her excitement and her smile. "I'm as ready as I've ever been. Come on, let's get started." Death moved into the circle of rabbits as Life took the half step required into her hoop of grass. Death, machete in hand, began the ritual. "For many generations, our people have sought solace in those closest to us, I and my sister intend to honor that tradition tonight. I, Death, son of Rhyme, claim my birthright of my aspect and of my twin." He made a small cut into the palm of his hand, and gave the blade to his sister. "For many generations, our people have sought solace in those closest to us, I along with my brother intend to honor that tradition tonight. I, Life, daughter of Reason, claim my birthright of my aspect and of my twin." Following Death's lead, she too opened her hand with the blade. Then, both of them shouted in unison: "With the intermingling of our blood, so shall our lives be!" All around them, the sky shuddered, and the rabbits and grass sprang up of their own accord, and began circling them with astounding speed, blocking out any light that might trespass on the ceremony. Blood began seeping through the cracks in their fingers and from the outer edges of their hands. Still they held on tight, not daring to move an inch. Finally, a single drop of blood fell to the ground, and all the rumbling, the flurry of movement, the thunderous applause from the earth itself ceased. For what seemed like an eternity to both Life and Death, they stood there, hands interlocked, staring into each other's eyes. Eventually, they both dropped their hands and took a step closer to each other. They were almost touching, they could feel the other's breath on their body. Both were unable to say a word. Finally, Death said: "Well, this feels... different." "Yeah, like I've never felt more complete." Life chimed in. And once more they interlocked their lips, not wanting a single moment to go to waste.